


If this was a movie..

by foolishlyinlove



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, Drabble, Expect lots of chapters, F/M, Funny, I love romantic comedies, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, This fic is just silly fun, and maaaaybe au or movie au/crossovers, depends on my mood, thought writing a fic around cliches and tropes would be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishlyinlove/pseuds/foolishlyinlove
Summary: Drabbles of our two favorites in romcom scenarios.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

What are you so afraid of? 

Why you feeling scared? 

What's the worst that's gonna happen?

 

~Never be Daunted - Jay May 

 

* * *

 

 

"Does he know?"

 

Hank glanced up from his paperwork to find Erin sitting on the corner of his desk.

 

"Does he know what?"

 

"Come on Hank, you know what I'm talking about."

 

"I'm not in the mood Erin."

 

"Hank,  I can tell you're miserable.  Go talk to him."

 

"There's nothing to talk about.  He made his choice."

 

"Because he didn't know what else to do. You were closed off."

 

Hank put down his pen with a tired sigh, stretching back into his chair and clasping his hands on his stomach.

 

"He knew what he was getting into. He couldn't handle it. He left."

 

Erin sighed. "How do you expect to have a relationship with anyone if you don't open up?"

 

Hank remained silent.

 

"Look, both of you need to stop with this little cold war you have going on and just talk. We can't work with you in this weird funk you have. "

 

"I don't know this funk you're talking about."

 

She stood up rolling her eyes and heading to the door. "Whatever you wanna call it. Now go talk to him."

 

"If I say yes, will it stop these awkward therapy sessions about my love life?"

 

She smiled. "Yes"

 

"Alright alright,  I'll go after I get this report done."

 

Giving him a wink, Erin left the office, closing the door behind her.

 

******

 

By the time Hank had parked the car across the street from Antonio's new office, it had started to rain. He rolled his eyes. Perfect. This was just the cherry on the top he needed. 'That asshole had better be in that damn office after I came all this way." He thought to himself making his way across the street. It was then he spotted Antonio leaving the building with his new work partner, a blonde woman.

He stopped at the bottom to wait for the other man.

 

Seeing Hank, Antonio paused his descent down the stairs to give him a wary look.

 

"What do you want, Hank?"

 

"I want to talk."

 

"There's nothing to talk about."

 

The blonde woman observed the two, getting a sense this was a private conversation. "Hey, I'll catch you later. Text me tonight, Kay?"

 

Antonio nodded, eyes still on the man before him." No problem, sure thing."

 

Giving Antonio one last worried glance, she headed down the stairs away from the two men.

 

Hank took a few steps up in order to close the gap between them. He counted it a good sign when the other didn't back up.

 

"Five minutes is all I'm asking for. "

 

The other put his hands in his pockets, saying nothing for a minute before nodding for Hank to continue.

 

To his horror, Hank temporarily blanked out. He didn't think he'd get this far.

 

"Well?"

 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. He could do this.

 

"You know I care the world about you, Antonio.  And I know that I don't say it enough, but I do. I miss us... I miss you.."

 

"As much as I miss us..I don't know Hank. How can I be with someone I never know what they're thinking? How can I be with someone I can't be on the same page with?"

 

"You know me, I don't open up to people so easily..and with everything that has happened in the last year..it's become harder. I don't mean to push people away..it's just I don't know if I have the strength to really deal with all those emotions. It's just too much..so I keep it in a box under lock and key and hope for the best."

 

"You and I both know that will only work for so long..what happens when that box gets full? Blow up at the wrong place, wrong time?"

 

Hank just stared, unsure what to say.

 

Antonio shook his head, "look. If we're done here.."

 

"Antonio, wait-"

 

"No, I'm tired, Hank. I don't have the energy for this right now."

 

Without thought, he found himself reaching a hand and grabbing a hold of the other's arm to hold him back from leaving.

 

"Hank, let go of me."

 

"Antonio. Please...I.."

He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. It was too much. Maybe this was a mistake.

 

"You what?"

 

"I.."

Why couldn't he just say it, it was three little words.

 

"Look, it's okay-"

 

"No..no it's not okay. It's three little words. Three words that even a child could say. But I can't because to me they mean too much to just throw around. Once you say these words you can never take them back.  And I'm just so scared. I'm scared once I say them and really let you in, something will take you from me. And I don't know what I'll do. I was was a mess when I lost Justin. Coming home to an empty house full of haunting memories of what used to be.. It was too much. Nothing is worse than having a taste of that happiness and just having it ripped away from you just like that.."

 

"Hank..I didn't realize.." Antonio pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry.."

 

Hank squeezed him back. They stood like that for a bit. Just relishing the warmth and old comfort of what felt like home.

They pulled apart reluctantly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Hank took the other man's hands.

 

"I love you.." Hank murmured in a slightly shaky voice.

 

The other gave a small smile. "I love you too.."

 

Realizing the irony of the whole situation they both suddenly laughed.

 

Antonio groaned, running a hand through his wet hair. "Romantic declarations in the rain. Could this get any more cliche?"

 

Hank gave him a thoughtful look.

 

"There is one thing we forgot.."

 

"And that is?"

 

Grinning, Hank took the other's face in his hand and tilted it up, giving him a small kiss.

 

"That." He laughed, loving how red Antonio's face was.

 

"God..you're so embarrassing.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There'll be more to come.


End file.
